FIG. 1 illustrates the general structure of a currently commercially available juicer A. As shown, the juicer A includes a base A1, an operating motor A2 mounted in the base A and having an externally threaded main shaft A3 upward projected therefrom, a working bowl A4, a strainer basket A5, and a rotary cutter A6 sequentially mounted on the top of the base A1 around the main shaft A3 o the motor A2, and a top cover A7 covering a top of the working bowl A4. Fruit or vegetable is fed into the juicer via a feed tube A8 provided on the top cover A7 and is slowly pushed downward with a plunger A9. The fruit or vegetable, when being exposed from a lower end of the feed tube A8, is ground by the rotary cutter A6 to produce juice and pulp. The pulp is thrown under a centrifugal force of the rotary cutter directly to a discharge outlet A1. Since there is only one cutter, the pulp is produced and centrifugally thrown out within a very short time after the fruit or vegetable is in contact with the rotary cutter A6, and therefore the pulp still contains considerably large amount of juice. This is, of course, an unnecessary waste of the fruit or vegetable.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a juicer having two cutters to eliminate the drawbacks existing in the conventional juicer that has only one rotary cutter.